A disk brake of the type defined in the introduction is known from DE 44 26 603 A1, for example, where the spring sits on a brake lining support of a brake lining, which has a friction lining and serves as a force transmission element, acted upon by a hold-down element in the form of an abutment attached to the brake caliper and serving as the hold-down device, so that the brake lining is under spring prestress. The hold-down spring according to DE 44 26 603 A1 is designed to be symmetrical with its central axis. The spring legs are of equal length and a holding area with supporting devices in the form of radial protrusions is formed in the central area of the spring. These supporting devices secure the hold-down spring in the circumferential direction of the brake disk, as it is in contact with the hold-down element, which is secured in a stationary position.
The hold-down spring, the hold-down element and the brake lining are arranged symmetrically with one another in the disk brake according to DE 44 26 603 A1.
However, disk brakes often require installation positions in which the stationary hold-down element and the brake lining, for example, are not symmetrical with one another but instead are offset relative to one another in the circumferential direction of the brake disk to such an extent that there is no longer suitable contact. The mechanical situation is unfavorable if the offset is this great.